


In your arms

by MilesLibertatis



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Massages, exhausted shorter, koala shorter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 13:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17919593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilesLibertatis/pseuds/MilesLibertatis
Summary: Shorter comes home late from work and is exhausted. Thankfully Yut Lung knows what to do with sore muscles.





	In your arms

**Author's Note:**

> This is was written for the Banana Fish Valentine's Exchange 2019 on tumblr for little123red321panda! I'm so so so sorry this is so late. It really didn't want to be written, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless!!

He was about to get ready for bed when he heard the front door open and slam shut, announcing Shorter’s return.  
  
Yut Lung smiled to himself as he finished stitching the row of his current crochet project, listening to his fiancé stomp his feet to get rid of the snow on his boots. Before long Shorter walked into the living room. He mumbled an “I'm back”, kissed Yut Lung's cheek and promptly dropped himself on the couch. Yut Lung barely had time to move his crochet out of the way before his head landed in his lap. Feeling that he wouldn't get much done anymore, he gathered the yarn and carefully, not to lose any stitches, placed it on the side table.  
  
“Long day?” He asked, his fingers finding their way to Shorter's hair. He had grown it out a bit and gone back to his natural hair colour, but kept the lower parts shaven.  
  
Shorter grunted. “Busy. The new wok is super heavy, it's killing my back.” He emphasised his words by rolling his shoulders and grimacing.  
  
“Is that so?” Yut Lung drawled. He lightly scratched his nails over Shorter’s scalp, smiling as he watched him relax in his lap.  
  
Shorter hummed affirmatively and let his eyes fall shut. “Elizabeth also dropped a few plates so we’ll have to order new ones again,” he let out a soft moan at a particular scratch. “Mm, that’s good.”  
  
Yut Lung felt his stomach flutter at the sound. He traced his face with his eyes, taking just how content he looked. Slowly, he let his fingers travel lower to gently press them into the sore muscles at the base of his neck. Shorter tensed at first but then groaned and rolled his head to the side to give his fiancé more space. He massaged his stiff shoulder, digging his thumb into the knots and pressure points and eagerly watched Shorter turn to putty under his hand. He reveled in this, being the one who made him feel like this, having him completely at his mercy.  
  
He wanted more.  
  
“Let's go to bed,” he murmured. Shorter nodded. With a lot of effort he pushed himself up and came to a halt in a sitting position. Yut Lung rolled his eyes. “Come on, you big oaf. The bedroom isn't far.”  
  
He pushed the blanket off his lap and stood in front of his fiancé. He took his hands and tried to pull him to his feet, a task that proved quite the challenge. Apparently Shorter was awake enough to be cheeky, and worked against Yut Lung's attempts to get him up, watching him with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. When he did finally let himself be pulled up, Yut Lung stumbled backwards with the remnants of the force he had been tugging with, but Shorter quickly wrapped his arms around him to prevent him from falling backwards. Yut Lung glared up at him and grumpily hit his chest, but melted when Shorter apologetically kissed his lips.  
  
Shorter pulled back from the kiss and tapped his hip. “Let’s go to bed,” he smiled. Yut Lung hummed in agreement, and his hand found Shorter’s, tangling their fingers together. He turned around and led him to their bedroom.  
  
-  
  
When Yut Lung closed the door, he heard a _thump_ and turned around to see Shorter had dropped himself onto the bed without bothering to change out of his clothes. “Oh no, you don’t!” He stomped over to the bed and tugged on Shorter’s dirty shirt. “You’re not getting your filthy, greasy clothes on these sheets.”  
  
Shorter mumbled something but obeyed and let himself be pulled up into a sitting position. Yut Lung sighed and started undoing the buttons of his yellowing chef’s uniform, like a mother getting her petulant kid ready for bed. “Seriously, you’re such a manchild,” he chided him.  
  
Shorter watched him with sleepy eyes and grinned. He reached up and rested his hands on Yut Lung’s thighs. “You love this manchild though.”  
  
Yut Lung rolled his eyes but couldn’t suppress a smile. “Oh, shut up already.” He finally managed to undo his shirt and all but yanked it off. He tossed it in the direction of the hamper but missed. He made to pick it up and properly dispose of it, but Shorter’s grip on him tightened.  
  
“Leave it.”  
  
“But-”  
  
“Just get in bed with me.” Shorter pleaded. “Please.”  
  
Yut Lung regarded him for a few seconds, took in the sincerity and those pleading dark brown eyes, and sighed. “All right,” he said, resting his hands on Shorter’s shoulders and kneading the muscles. Shorter melted under his hands, letting his head fall forward and lean against Yut Lung’s stomach. Yut Lung squeezed his shoulders one last time before pulling back. “Come on, take your pants off. They’re dirty.”  
  
“Yes, sir.” Shorter shimmied out of his pants and tossed them in the general direction of the hamper, landing next to his shirt. Sticking out his tongue at Yut Lung’s annoyed “tch” he lifted the duvet and crawled under the covers. Yut Lung knelt down next to him and tapped his arm. “Lie on your stomach, I’ll rub your back.”  
  
“It's fine, you don’t need to.” Shorter replied and rolled on his side. He opened his arms invitingly. “Lie down next to me?”  
  
Unable to deny that he was a bit disappointed he could not massage him, he knew it wouldn't be any fun if Shorter would fall asleep halfway through either. And he had to admit that a sleepy and affectionate Shorter begging for cuddles was cute as well, so he counted his blessings and lied down next to him. Shorter scooted a little closer and rested his head on his chest and sighed contently. “You're so warm,” he murmured.  
  
Yut Lung huffed and wrapped his arm around his shoulder, his fingers finding their way back to his hair and lightly scratching his scalp. “Just go to sleep already, you oversized koala.”  
  
Shorter snickered sleepily and nuzzled his neck, confirming his words by tightening his grip around him. “I love you,” he mumbled.  
  
“I know,” he replied, but Shorter's breathing had already evened out.  
  
“Sleep well, love.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me up on tumblr @hi-im-secretly-satan and on twitter @soysaucejar!!


End file.
